


Sobre Grandes Amores

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Portuguese, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Sinto muito por usar a forma dela na sua frente P, eu realmente achei que ia funcionar, sabe ela sendo o amor da sua vida e tudo isso“





	Sobre Grandes Amores

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa após o filme

Não houveram danos estruturais dentro do templo, mas o terremoto causado pela arma de Spinel tinha feito várias coisas caírem. Pearl mal tinha começado a ajeitar seu quarto quando o portal se abriu e amethyst entrou. 

“Algum problema ?” Pearl perguntou. 

“Não tudo okay lá, só vim aqui perguntar se você quer ajuda ?” Amethyst disse. 

“Você está se oferecendo a limpar comigo ?” Peal disse tendo quase certeza que ela tinha ouvido errado. 

“Sim, se você quiser”

Pearl olhou para ela meio desconfiada.

“Tem algum motivo especial para você se oferecer ?”

“Eu acho que eu ainda estou me sentindo meio culpada”

“Pelo que ? Nada que aconteceu com Spinel foi sua culpa”

“Eu estou falando sobre o show, sobre o que eu fiz primeiro tentando fazer você se lembrar”

“Oh. Isso”

“Sinto muito por usar a forma dela na sua frente P, eu realmente achei que ia funcionar, sabe ela sendo o amor da sua vida e tudo isso“

“Eu entendo Amethyst. É meio estranho, mas por um tempo eu tenho pensado que-”

Pearl hesitou por um momento. 

“Que ?”

“Que talvez não exista algo como o amor da sua vida, meu amor por ela foi grande, e ainda é. Mas também é meu amor por Steven, por esse lugar, por você...e Garnet é claro e Ruby e Sapphire embora eu suponho que elas contem nesse caso como Garnet e todos esses amores são importantes e eles fazem de mim quem eu sou e-”

Amethyst riu.

“Eu entendi P” 

“Bom”

“Mas você realmente acha que um dia você poderia amar alguém tanto quanto você amou ela ?” 

“Eu espero que sim, eu pretendo continuar vivendo por um bom tempo. E eu já tenho um bom começo porque eu já amo  _ algumas pessoas _ bastante”

“Eu espero isso também...de qualquer maneira eu ainda posso te ajudar aqui se você quiser”

O mais lógico a se fazer seria declinar a oferta já que provavelmente ela faria o trabalho bem mais eficiente e mais rápido sozinha, mas Pearl se encontrou dizendo :

“Eu adoraria” 

E as duas começaram o trabalho, seus corações cheios de esperança pelo que o futuro aguardava.


End file.
